Les poisse(on)s d'avril de Kuroba Kaito
by Setsu Nomiya
Summary: Le premier avril était la journée la plus adorée et la plus haïe par Kuroba Kaito. En effet, il s'agissait du jour où toutes les blagues étaient les bienvenues, le permettant de s'en donner à cœur joie sans risquer d'avoir des problèmes. Cependant, le problème était que… C'est aussi la journée spéciale pour ses pires ennemis.


**Ohayo minna-san! Daijobu? Voici un petit OS pour la journée des blagues :D (oui, je sais, c'était hier... donc j'ai presque pas de retard :D). Bonne lecture :3 3 3 3**

* * *

Le premier avril était la journée la plus adorée et la plus haïe par Kuroba Kaito. En effet, il s'agissait du jour où toutes les blagues étaient les bienvenues, le permettant de s'en donner à cœur joie sans risquer d'avoir des problèmes. Cependant, le problème était que…  
C'est aussi la journée spéciale pour ses pires ennemis.

Le jeune magicien arriva à son lycée plein de joie et de méfiance. A chaque tournant il vérifiait que personne ne lui tendait de piège, surtout une certaine « Ahoko » tout en se demandant qui pourrait être ses victimes –enfin, ses potentiels spectateurs volontairement choisis-. Une fois en classe, il continua d'observer ses camarades et vit certaines filles en train de s'amuser à découper des formes dans du papier… enfin, une seule en réalité. Et c'était celle-ci. _Cette abomination_.

Sans prévenir et avec un sourire qui en ferait douter plus d'un, il s'approcha sans un bruit du petit groupe et jeta discrètement un petit sachet sur la table autour de laquelle se trouvaient les filles. Intriguées, l'une d'elles ouvrit délicatement le sachet et une petite d'explosion en émana, faisant sortir des confettis, serpentins et petites balles en forme de tête de clowns. Les filles crièrent de surprise.

« -Ke ke ke ke, ne put s'empêcher de faire le magicien.

-Pourquoi embêtes-tu ces jeunes demoiselles Kuroba-kun, demanda un métis de son âge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakuba, tu comptes me faire la morale, répondit l'interpellé d'un air blasé.

-Peut-être bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas très galant d'embêter des demoiselles, non ? Surtout quand on prétend être un gentleman… un gentleman _cambrioleur_ …

-Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas le Kid !

-Je finirai par prouver le contraire, conclut Hakuba en allant tranquillement à sa place. »

Kaito fut surpris que le détective ne pousse pas plus loin ses accusations. Puis il se dit qu'il serait intéressant de lui faire une petite blague puisqu'il s'agissait du premier avril. Enfin, ce serait plutôt le Kid qui lui fera une petite plaisanterie, vu qu'il avait prévu un cambriolage le soir même. Quoique…  
 _Et pourquoi pas les deux ?_

« BON-JOUR KA-I-TO ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et vérifia l'état de ses tympans.

« -Bon sang Ahoko ! Tu peux pas arrêter d'hurler comme ça ?!

-Bakaito ! Je n'aurais pas fait ça si tu étais dans tes pensées ! Tu m'aurais vu arriver sinon !

-C'est pas une raison ! Tiens, au fait, reprit-il plus calmement et avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, de quelle couleur est-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Sur ces mots, le jeune magicien souleva la jupe de son amie d'enfance qui n'eut rien le temps de faire. Cependant, il eut une vision d'horreur à cet instant : il y avait des motifs de poissons aujourd'hui !

« -Eh ben alors, elle ne te plaît cette fois-ci, demanda son amie d'un air goguenard.

-Tu… tu as osé…

-Poisson d'avril Kaito ! »

Vexé, il alla s'installer à sa place et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Aoko, quant à elle, avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Peu de temps après, le professeur arriva. Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et le cours débuta. Kaito n'écoutait que d'une oreille, repassant dans sa tête son plan pour le soir même. La Catfish… connue pour sa forme rappelant celle d'un poisson avec de fines rayures qui s'étendent sur sa longueur, faisant penser aux moustaches de l'animal marin. Il soupira. Comment pouvait-on apprécier une pierre précieuse qui avait une forme pareille ?! D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais essayé de s'en emparer mais il avait entendu Snake en parler lors de son dernier cambriolage alors bon…

Le premier cours se termina et les élèves se levèrent afin d'aller dans un labo de leur lycée. Dans les couloirs, Kaito se rendit compte qu'Akako le fixait, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards noirs pleins de jalousie des autres garçons de la classe. Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui préparer ?

« -Bonjour Kaito-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas encore me dire qu'il ne faut pas que j'aille au cambriolage de ce soir car je risquerais ma vie alors que je ne suis pas le Kid ?

-Absolument pas. Je voulais simplement saluer un camarade, rien de plus. Est-ce mal ?

-Venant de ta part, ça cache quelque chose… Tu vas me lancer un sort, c'est ça ?

-Toujours pas, _bien que ce serait un bon poisson d'avril, non_ ?

-T'as pas intérêt !

-On verra Kaito-kun, on verra… »

Il déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui préparer ?

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans le labo, le professeur étant déjà présent. Kaito se mit à côté d'Aoko. Il sentit le regard d'Hakuba dans son dos. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire changer d'avis sur le fait qu'il était le Kid…

Le jeune magicien coupa court ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le schéma que le professeur faisait pour le cours.

 _Un poisson_.

Ce jour devait être maudit, c'était impossible autrement. Pourquoi tant de haine contre lui ?!

Le reste de la matinée passa trop lentement au goût de l'adolescent. Puis l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Il retourna dans la salle de classe et sortit son repas. Au même moment, son amie d'enfance rapprocha sa table et prit à son tour son repas. Il la regarda, intrigué, et se raidit quand il vit la composition de son bento.

 _Du poisson_.

« -Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment peux-tu manger une chose pareille ?!

-Bah quoi ? C'est excellent pour la mémoire ! C'est excellent tout court d'ailleurs ! Tiens, goûte. »

Il recula quand il la vit approcher sa fourchette. Elle fit plusieurs tentatives afin de lui en faire avaler une bouchée. Il lui lança alors un de ses petits paquets et en profita pour sortir de la salle en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible, sans s'attarder sur le regard d'Hakuba.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins tranquillement. Kaito en avait bien évidemment profité pour faire toutes sortes de blagues à presque la moitié des élèves et avait fait attention à ce que personne ne lui colle un poisson en papier dans le dos. Il était hors de question qu'une chose pareille se trouve sur lui, plutôt mourir.

Il se prépara pour le cambriolage. La Catfish avait été placée dans une grande salle où seul son socle et les dizaines de policiers, dont Nakamori, et le détective anglais seraient présents. Le schéma classique donc. Il sourit en imaginant la tête que feraient ceux-ci quand Kaito Kid partira une fois de plus avec une pierre.

« Three, two, one… »

Il lâcha ses petites bombes soporifiques dans la salle et une fumée l'envahit. Kaito Kid entra tranquillement.

« Te voilà enfin Kid ! Cette fois, je t'arrêterai ! »

Kid observa l'inspecteur Nakamori qui portait un masque de protection, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Au moins, ils apprenaient deux, trois petites choses de ses cambriolages !

« Oui, cette fois, reprit l'inspecteur, j'ai l'arme ultime contre toi ! Enfilez les costumes ! »

Les policiers exécutèrent l'ordre qui leur avait été donné. Ce fut la pire vision d'horreur qui avait été donnée à Kaito.

 _Tous les policiers portaient des costumes de poisson_.

C'était impossible ! Comment avaient-ils pu être au courant pour ça ?! A moins que…  
Il se tourna vers Hakuba qui ne portait pas de costume. Celui-ci lui donna un regard moqueur et lui montra la broche qu'il avait.

 _Une broche en forme de poisson_.

« vingt-deux heures, trente minutes et cinquante-six secondes. Tu as du retard Kid. »

Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ?! Bon, il était vrai qu'il était censé être leur ennemi et qu'il se moquait d'eux dès que possible mais ce n'était pas une raison !

« Et maintenant, tous sur le Kid ! »

Les adultes foncèrent sur le magicien, qui s'enfuit en courant. Cependant, il remarqua avec horreur que la porte, les fenêtres et les conduites d'aération avaient disparu !

 **« Je suis censé sortir comment maintenant ?! »**

Il tourna la tête tout en continuant de courir et vit que ses poursuivants se transformaient en véritables poissons !

« Arrête-toi Kid, on finira par t'avoir de toutes façons ! »

Le magicien ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Bien au contraire, il continua en y mettant plus d'ardeur. Cependant, la salle se remplit doucement d'eau, faisant apparaître encore plus d'ennemis.

 _Des multitudes de poissons_.

Tous foncèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, immédiatement. Mais comment faire ?!

 _Poisson d'avril !_

Kaito se réveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Il observa tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans sa chambre. Une fois rassuré, il regarda l'heure : 5h30. Trop tôt pour se lever mais trop tard pour se rendormir. Il soupira, inspira un bon coup et finit par se lever. En descendant les escaliers, son regard se posa par réflexe sur le calendrier.

Aujourd'hui était le premier avril.

Il grogna et espéra que sa journée ne se passe pas comme dans son cauchemar. Du moins, pas comme le début de son cauchemar parce qu'il était évident que la fin était impossible en réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et alla se préparer pour la journée et revoir son plan pour le cambriolage du soir.

Pendant ce temps, la sorcière rouge l'observait depuis son chaudron. Elle riait aux éclats. Ainsi, le célèbre cambrioleur insaisissable avait peur des poissons ! C'était une information très intéressante ! Akako lui avait jeté un sort la veille afin de lui faire une petite farce durant son sommeil. Le sort était censé lui faire activer sa plus grande peur tout au long de son rêve dans un contexte qui finissait loufoque mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agirait de misérables poissons !

Elle se reprit et l'observa encore un peu. Vu sa plus grande peur, la journée promettait d'être intéressante…

 _« April fool, Kuroba Kaito. »_

* * *

 **Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ;)**

 **Matane 3 3 3**


End file.
